Dirty Little Secret
by angelwingsandthings
Summary: Cas and Dean are highschool lovers. The only problem is, Cas's severely religious family has all but forbade him to associate with Dean. Really the only way for them to be together is to sneak around


**A/N: The chapters following this one have been temporarily removed. More info can be found on my tumblr (jimmynovakisaved). If you have further questions, please feel free to message me on tumblr. Messages re: this matter here will not be responded to. Thank you for understanding!** for those of you following this story, i do have an ending in mind, but at the same time, i don't have a set time planned for it. because of that, i've decided to turn this into kind of a prompt story so to speak. if there's a scene you feel is missing or something you'd like to see for these boys, message me on tumblr. i'll see what i can do so long as it fits with the story or is within my brain power to do so. - beta'd by my girl literaryoblivion

6:00. 6:01. 6:02. 6:03. Dean rummaged through his cassette tape collection looking for something to fit his mood. Deciding on and pushing Van Halen's "1984" into the tape deck, he settled into his seat as the techno-based intro filled the cab. 6:04. 6:05. He glanced again in his rearview mirror, waiting for Castiel's thin familiar frame to fill it up. He was late. 6:06. 6:07. 6:08. As "1984" faded and "Jump" began, a shock of dark brown hair and big blue eyes that Dean felt could see into his soul appeared in the rearview mirror, and then all at once, Castiel was jumping into the passenger side seat of the Impala.

"Sorry!" he choked out, flustered. "Raphael was asking questions."

"You think he knows?"

Castiel shook his head. "I told him I was going to a study group at Hester's," he explained, shrugging out of his backpack. "He expects me back by 8."

"Then let's hit the road," Dean said maneuvering the Impala into drive.

"Wait!" Cas shouted and Dean slammed on the breaks, throwing the car back into park and looking over to Cas for an explanation. "Can't I say 'hello' first?"

"You wanna waste time with-" Dean was cut off by Castiel crowding him up against the driver's side door. He grabbed the lapels of Dean's coat and eagerly pressed his lips to Dean's, instantly licking along the seam of Dean's lips asking for access. Dean complied. After a few moments of losing themselves in the kiss, Cas pulled away.

"Hello," he said a little breathlessly, resting his forehead against Dean's for a moment. Dean replied with a soft press of lips and a grin that made Castiel's heart melt a little. Cas gave Dean back his space and buckled his seatbelt. "Now we can leave," he confirmed.

Making out in the back of the Impala was probably not the most convenient of places, but when you're sneaking around just to be together, your limited options become treasured gems.

It had been two weeks since Dean and Cas had gotten together. Two weeks since Dean came to realize he had gone and fallen for the one guy in his entire school that lived at home with not one but three over-protective, brothers and two completely psychotic cousins; all of whom were older, severely religious and kept an eye on Cas with hawk-like persistence.

It was because of these brothers and cousins that Cas was about to receive his first ever blow job in the back of Dean's car in the middle of a vacant field with no one around for miles instead of in his bedroom like he'd always imagined. But because it was Dean about to give said blow job, it could have been happening in the middle of the school cafeteria and Castiel wouldn't have cared.

Dean left a hot trail of kisses down Cas's neck, stopping only when he reached a delicious collar bone that was begging to be sucked on.

"Ah. Dean," Castiel gasped out, "No marks, remember?"

Dean pulled back a little. "Sorry, baby," he said, "Got a little carried away."

Cas wrapped a hand around the back of Dean's neck and brought their lips back together, unbuttoning his own shirt with his other hand. "Get carried away all you want," he managed between a nip at his bottom lip and soft bites down his jaw, "just not where they can see." Truth be told, he welcomed the marks. He'd consider it a real tragedy if he went home with nothing to show for his sexcapades. No bruises to admire in his bathroom mirror before showering. No bite marks or scratches to run his fingers over while he thought about Dean.

Dean's smile could only be described as wolfish. "You're so kinky, Cas," he said mouthing at Cas's exposed chest and working his way down his slim torso.

"Don't be ridiculous, Dean. I'm nothing of the sort. I just like to remember."

"Like I said, kinky." Dean was now sucking an impressive bruise into Cas's protruding hip bone, running his fingers anywhere and everywhere.

Cas tugged at Dean's hair. "Dean, I need, ah-" he gasped when Dean's fingers trailed over a nipple, "I need more." Most days, grinding his hips against Dean's and having his body explored by Dean's tongue was enough. That was not the case today.

Seeing the way Cas had responded, Dean replaced fingers with tongue, licking an arousing swipe over the already tingling nipple.

"More?" Dean questioned skeptically after a second.

"More. _Now_."

Green eyes met blue, and Dean was searching for any signs of hesitation. When he found none he asked, "Are you sure?" just for good measure.

"Dean, shut up, and blow me." Castiel growled.

"Well shit, Cas," Dean retorted as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Castiel's jeans and boxer briefs and pulled them down over Cas's hips. The boy was slender enough Dean didn't even have to mess around with a zipper which: awesome.

With his cock exposed, Castiel looked down at Dean self-consciously. Dean kept eye contact with Cas's big blue stare as he carefully took hold of the base and hesitated ever so slightly before taking Cas into his mouth. At the first swipe of hot tongue on the slit of his dick, Castiel threw his head back, banging it against the window behind him.

"Dean," he groaned digging his fingers into Dean's shoulders. Dean lay his arm across Cas's hips to keep him from bucking up and choking him.

Castiel lasted all of 60 seconds before he shot his load in Dean's mouth.

Dean swallowed what he could but was a bit of a mess having had little to no warning, and Castiel gasped in horror, pulling Dean's mouth up to his.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he murmured frantically, kissing his own cum off of Dean's lips. Dean smiled.

"S'okay, baby. Just warn a guy next time."

"It just felt so good, Dean," Castiel explained. "Your mouth on me. I couldn't hold it."

Dean moaned against Cas's lips, and had he been the type of guy to say 'I love you' after being with someone for only two weeks, he would have said it right then and there. He had never found someone's innocent honesty so hot before. Instead he settled on, "You're so perfect, Cas."

Cas blushed about 3 shades of red before unzipping Dean's pants and pulling out his dick. He made quick work of getting Dean off. It was probably the most awkward hand job Dean had ever received, Cas using one hand and kissing Dean then trying for two hands and letting Dean kiss him; it did the job though, and when Dean came all over his own t-shirt, Cas's name on his lips, Cas smiled the biggest, proudest smile Dean had ever seen on a 17-year-old boy.

Spent and sticky, they tucked themselves back into their pants and Dean pulled one of his previously shed layers off the floor of the car, wiping them both down as best he could. After that, the two lay half-clothed, boneless and sated in the back of the Impala, breathing each other in, kissing lazily until the sun dipped below the surrounding trees.

When Dean dropped Cas off around the corner from his house that night, he smirked at him as Cas climbed out of the car.

"You smell like sex," he commented.

"I smell like you," Cas replied with a big grin on his face as he closed the passenger side door, but as Dean went to put the car into drive, Cas shouted at him, "Wait!"

"What?!" Dean asked in exasperation.

Cas pulled the door back open and crawled across the seat. When his face was less than an inch from Dean's, Cas stated, "I didn't say 'good bye'." His eyes flicked down to Dean's lips and then back to Dean's gaze before he practically attacked the other boy all teeth and tongue and passion.

And yeah, Dean could definitely get used to that.

Castiel entered his house, closing the door quietly behind him and padding across the entryway and over to the stairs leading to his bedroom.

"How was Hester's?" a voice questioned from the living room just beyond the stairs and Cas nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned and found Michael seated in his recliner, open book on his lap and a scrutinizing stare in his eyes.

"Oh, it was fine." Castiel responded, his voice betraying him ever so slightly and his eyes looking basically anywhere but at his oldest brother.

"Is everything alright, Castiel?" Michael asked.

Castiel swallowed hard. "Everything is fine, Michael." he responded finally fixing his brother with his own gaze. Michael studied him a minute longer before nodding and returning to his book. Cas exhaled internally and rushed up the stairs to the sanctuary of his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him and sliding down the length of it until his butt met floor. Only then did he dare breathe.


End file.
